Make it happen cadet's
by chance969
Summary: As cadets Sephiroth and Genesis will do almost anything to stay together, what will they choose to do when faced with Angeals request? this is ADULTS ONLY VIEWING. AU & OOC. *Birthday Fic for Alex,* graphic Yaoi, no kiddies please.


**Hi to every one.**

**This Fic is for my dear friend Alex.****Happy Birthday my sweet.**

**So don't take to much value in the story itself as it is purely for her pleasure, we all know of the little weakness Alex has for a certain redhead.**

**WARNING,.,.,WARNING,.,.,WARNING,.,.,WARNING...**

**Really, when do I write anything that doesn't contain a big fat WARNING.**

**YAOI,.,.,.,.SMUT,.,.,.,.,.FORCED SEX, SORT OF,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,LANGUAGE,.,.,.,.,?**

**And I'm sure there are a lot of other things that I just can't remember at the moment.**

**On the whole, if any sort of nastyness bothers you then READ NO FURTHER!**

**OOC and AU.**

**Again, happy Birthday Alex, this is for you.**

x

x

x

Sephiroth stood on the crest of a grass-covered hill looking down over a ruined landscape, a bloodied sword gripped tightly in his hand as he watched the town below burn to the ground. His face was a neutral mask, no emotion despite the traumatic scene in front of him. The wind whipped around, pulling at his long silver hair and carried the perfume of cinders and the screams of the dying past him out onto the barren landscape.

They deserved it, these sinful ones.

'I shall smite the wicked and bring purity back to the planet' he thought. 'They would love me for it; after all, I will be there saviour.'

Then a voice rang out. "Seph, what have you done?"

The silver warrior turned towards the accusing tone, noticing a shrouded figure walk towards him. The smoke from the burning buildings obscured his face, who would dare question his actions?

Sephiroth squinted into the haze at the form, barely he could see outline of the man. His long red coat draping over a tall frame flapped against the intruder's legs, then the smoke cleared a little. Shoulder length cinnamon silk framed a beautiful face, and the eyes, blue azure that held the silver man captivated.

"Sephiroth, I'll ask you again." came the deadly commanding tone from the redhead. "What have you done?"

Seph turned back to the destruction below, there was no movement and he was the reason. He had killed or mortally wounded everyone he could find…why, why did he do it? He suddenly felt a tinge of uncertainty enter his mind; he had no excuse for the redhead who was approaching.

"SEPHIROTH!"

"Seph, Seph…..wake up you idiot, you'll be last out of bed and you know what happens to the last one out."

The warning brought the young cadet fully awake in a heartbeat.

"Gen, holy shit I just had the worst dream." The clothes on the end of his bed were quickly retrieved as he took in the rest of the barracks and the 38 other recruits all frantic and in different stages of dress. It was morning revelry, bleary eyed young teens all frantic to get dressed as their senior officers stood by waiting with criticising eyes

Both were eager not to be the last to stand to attention at the end of their bunks were becoming experts in dressing in ten seconds flat.

Genesis looked over to his friend as he tied up the laces of his boots, shoulder length silver silk cascaded around Sephs pale face, and those vivid green eyes shot him a glance. Seph seemed to always know when Genesis was watching him.

They were six months into their training and the two teens had fallen easily into the friendship, for some reason Genesis felt connected to the silver youth.

"What was this one about?" He queried, Sephs dreams were weird but always interesting in some way. "Was I in it?" he grinned at his friend as he stood.

Seph just a second behind him as they made their way to the end of their bunks, at the ready and watching the stragglers fall into place. He gave Gen a quick glace and a slight nod.

"That's why it was the worst dream ever." he whispered to his colleague.

"You!" Screamed the sergeant as he watched the last bedraggled youth shuffle into place. The singled out recruits shoulders slumped, it really didn't pay to be last.

"Laps young man and don't stop till I tell you."

As the cadet made his dejected way out to 'laps' the sergeant made his way down the barracks line-up, inspecting the cadets standing at attention.

Pointing to every 1st year that he could find fault with.

"Tuck your shirt in son," and the young boy made a hasty re-adjustment to his attire.

The sergeant pointed to another. "Fix your fucking hair."

He came to a halt and gave the next young man his death glare. "What the hell son, did you sleep in your fucking uniform? Look at it, it's a disgrace….laps!" he yelled and the youth quickly darted out with a "Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

"For the rest of you I have a little surprise." he cynically said.

"LINE UP OUT SIDE GIRLS! He yelled.

The cadets bolted for the doorway, pushing and shoving each other in jest the whole way out.

"So what was it about?" Gen queried him again as they bustled their way through the crowded doorway. Sephiroth considered it for a minute, trying to find reason to the frightening scene.

"It was…..us, I mean, I think it was us. We were older, we were soldiers. I was standing on a hill and there was a town below, it was burning." said Seph and Gen sent a queried look as they made it outside. "Burning, like…being destroyed burning?" he enquired. His silver friend nodded. "Totally destroyed, and Gen… it was me, I did it, and you were really pissed."

Genesis gave his friend a sly smile. "You don't say," he quipped.

As the first year cadets lined up their sergeant stood facing them, a look of pure amusement on his face. When he was sure he had everyone nervously eyeing him he brought his fingers to his lips and sent out a shrill, loud whistle, then subtly moved off to the side.

Seph waited for a few seconds then when nothing happened he sent a puzzled look to Genesis. His red headed friend raised his eyes in annoyance and sighed, then whispered under his breath.

"And he made Sergeant?"

But a few seconds later they all heard the thudding sounds of unison boots thudding on the concrete. Many men were coming their way, possibly the previous year's batch, and they just loved to give the first years hell.

The cadets shuffled in nervous apprehension as the sound preceded the arrival, then the black figures rounded the corner in perfect formation and the teens breath caught in their throat as a squadron of SOLDIERS came upon them.

Seph and Gen watched them approach, eyes wide with trepidation as the 1ST CLASS spread out to line up facing the smaller recruits, pulling to a stop just a few feet from them.

It was pure intimidation tactics and at the moment it was working wonderfully, the cadets were terrified to be faced down by the impressive 1st class SOLDIERS standing a few feet in front of them.

The older men's faces were chiselled in stone, grim, heated in their intensity, and glaring menacingly at the teens.

The voice of their sergeant pulled them back to the moment. "Right, cadets….today is orientation day." he said. Sephiroth grimaced at the wide grin on the sergeants face, nothing good would come from orientation day, of that he was certain.

His superior continued. "You will be paired up and handed over to a 1st class, you will be blindfolded and taken out to the badlands, dropped off and with just a map," the Sergeant waved a little piece of paper around in a clearly amused manner. "You will be expected to get yourselves and your 1st class evaluator home by supper, if you don't have him home for his evening meal I can assure you, you will have one pissed off SOLDIER on your tail. Fall out when your name is called."

The two friends sent nervous glances at one another as the Sergeant started his role call.

"Menzies, Beckman…..your with Alder." the two boys hesitantly made their way forward to be collected by the imposing 1st class, he turned and beckoned them to follow.

"Curtis, Evans….your with Cutler.

Gen waited for his name to be called, hoping like all hell that he would be partnered up with Seph, and as his other team mates were quickly disappearing he wondered if he would have the good fortune of being over looked all together. The names ceased to be called as he and Seph stood alone still, their sergeant ambled over to them with a dark haired SOLDIER. A muscular man that looked like he could eat boys for breakfast and Genesis swallowed the lump in his throat.

"These two are yours Angeal." said their sergeant, "Have fun greenhorns," he handed them a flimsy piece of paper that was suppose to be a map and left them standing there with the intimidating SOLDIER.

The two cadets stood at attention, not daring to move until they were told. There were plenty of rumours circulating on the forms of punishments that the 1st class dished out to the new cadets, none of which Gen wanted to experience.

The dark haired SOLDIER scrutinized them for a moment.

"So, you're the special two." he sarcastically queried as he circled them. "Well I guess I'll just have to make this little test extra special then won't I?"

Gen watched out of the corner of his eye as the man stood before Seph, his face just inches away from the silver teens but his friend never flinched.

"Hmph." grunted the SOLDIER, and he moved to stand before Genesis. The auburn haired cadet wasn't going to be out done by his friend, he stared defiantly back up at the imposing dark haired warrior as they locked eyes, neither one prepared to look away. Gen became increasingly uneasy as this Angeal moved in closer, he could feel the warm breath of the man on his lips, lips that were barely separated from his, full lips that looked so soft and….damn it, he looked at them.

The SOLDIER let loose a huge grin and chuckled.

Genesis sighed in annoyance at himself for loosing the stare-down, but he was just a novice in the face of a seasoned soldier, what did he really expect?

"Right you two, come with me." and he turned on his heel and left them standing rooted to the spot.

Sephiroth sighed in annoyance, whatever this dark man threw at them he was determined to over come it. He would show him just how unique he was. "Come on Seph." growled an alarmed Genesis and grabbing his friends arm and chased after their new instructor.

They followed the dark haired man through the maze of buildings and out to the tarmac, a multitude of choppers whirled to life as the cadets and their tormentors for the day boarded and headed out to various locations.

Angeal herded his charges aboard. "Move your asses, we got a lot of ground to cover today girls." he derided the teens.

Genesis noticed the packs stashed to the side but didn't get time to ponder them as his view suddenly blackened; the soft material covered his eyes startling him before he remembered that they were to be blindfolded. And with his sight rendered useless, Genesis tried to guess their direction as the helicopter took off.

After about twenty minutes and he was sure some purposeful manoeuvres to try to disorientate the young cadets, Gen was pretty sure he knew where they were as they softly landed. But as the blind fold was peeled from his head, he looked out and saw not a single thing that he knew.

"Crap!" he mumbled, "not east at all."

As soon as the helicopter touched down the SOLDIER was on the ground, impatiently waiting for the two squinting, winds ruffled adolescents to adjust to their sight again and clamber out.

"Move your asses!" he yelled in irritation. "Genesis, grab the packs.

The sun had just about set as Gen scrutinised the map once more. "This has to be wrong." he mumbled. Sephiroth just sighed and raised a brow at his confused friend.

"Yes Gen, the sergeant gave us a faulty map, that's what happened." he mocked. We're lost aren't we?" queried the disgruntled silver cadet. Genesis looked away from the said *faulty map* and drilled his friend with a death glare.

"No Seph, I'm not lost, I just have to find some kind of land mark or feature that we know or can identify from this inaccurate map."

Sephiroth huffed, then looking out at the barren wilderness, he did a slow 360-degree turn taking in the landscape, Genesis following suit. When both boys reached their original starting point and discovered absolutely nothing.

"Shit Seph, we're lost.

With the tent finally pitched Genesis rifled through the pack, this Angeal had thought of just about everything by the looks of it. Anyone would have thought that he expected them to fail to find the way home? Coming up with three ration packs Gen walked back to the fire, handing one to Seph and offering the SOLDIER one as well.

He took it with a snatch and huffed in annoyance. "Well it's not roast Chocobo now is it."

Gen grimaced at the slight insult, trying to come up with something to break the awkward moment.

"So, what happens now Sir? Do we get to go out again? He shyly asked.

Seph looked up from his ration pack to watch the snappy 1st class, would they be allowed to try again?

"No, you don't cadet. You fail, which means that you will have to repeat the last six-month training regime.

The young cadets slumped down, the last six months had been hell, not something they even wanted to consider repeating. The dark haired SOLDIER opened his ration packet.

"Unless you can convince me otherwise." he stated.

Both looked up hopeful.

"How?" Sephiroth quickly asked, a look of suspicious uncertainty on his pretty face.

The older man looked thoughtful. "Well, you must be good at something…what is it?" he queried.

Gen brightened. "I'm good at grappling, Sergeant says I'm the best he's seen in any cadet." he said with pride.

"Really?" jeered Angeal. "And you Sephy, what can you do?"

Sephiroth looked out from under his sliver fringe. "I am told that I have an uncanny ability with weapons." he offered.

The SOLDIER nodded.

"An uncanny ability with weapons, well, I'm not impressed." he scoffed. "But I suppose the next batch of cadets will be when you tell them of your rare talents." he mocked.

The dark haired man stood, threw his ration packet into the fire and walked towards the tent.

Gen and Seph watched him in expectation, but when his back disappeared into the tent, it left them wondering what to do. Then a condescending voice floated over to Gen.

"We had him until you opened your mouth Gen." said the patronising silver and Genesis huffed.

"Seph….take your uncanny weapon ability and run yourself through with it will you?" he growled. Sephiroth raised his brows at the request and went on eating his dinner in silence.

The auburn haired cadet threw his hands in the air in frustration and angrily whispered to his team-mate. "How the hell are a couple of cadets suppose to impress a 1st class SOLDIER for goddess sake?" Genesis' unco-operating colleague just shrugged his shoulders and finished eating.

"Sephiroth!" growled Genesis, but the look the young silver sent him sent a chill up his spine.

"Don't say my name like that Gen, don't ever say my name like that." Seph chewed on his bottom lip, it was just a dream, but the way Genesis had yelled his name played repeatedly in his mind.

Genesis stood and crossed the distance to his friend and knelt before the other teen taking his hand.

"It was just a dream Seph, it wasn't real." he grinned slightly when the pretty silver graced him with a small smile. "Sure Gen, just a dream." murmured an uncertain Sephiroth

Genesis fumbled for a few seconds, "What the hell are we going to do about this smug bastard?" he flipped his thumb at the direction of dark haired 1st class in the tent.

Seph looked doubtful. "What the hell do I know about impressing a SOLDIER. As far as I can see he's an impression-less prick." he whispered and both young cadets chuckled quietly, their amused faces quickly faded as a voice from within the tent boomed out.

"If you want to find out just what impresses me you had batter get your asses in here quick smart." Genesis' jaw dropped open and Seph groaned in despair.

Angeal was sprawled out on a blanket watching intently as the two almost wanna-be soldiers entered the tent, both looked nervous and they had good reason to.

He had read their files, both were experiments, just like him but both were far beyond their peers in their abilities.

He drilled them with a serious glare. "Tell me, how important is it to you not to fail this course?" he absently queried them. They seemed to mull this over for a few seconds before the red head replied.

"It's really important Sir, we don't want to repeat the last six months." the young cadet was sombre, no one wanted to repeat the training, they made sure it was hell to weed out the frailer boys.

Angeal nodded. "Painful….was it?" he asked.

Both young men concurred. 'Yes Sir." they said in unison.

The muscular SOLDIER pursed his lips, still not taking his hard glare off the recruits.

"So, if I pass you on this little failure of yours, then you won't have to go through hell again right?" both nodded again. "So what is one night of a little pain, compared to six months of hell. Make your choice boys." he laced his fingers behind his head and watched the teens faces as they changed from being a little uncertain to totally perplexed.

Again, it was the red head who spoke. "W-what do you want us to do sir?"

Angeal smiled. "I am a SOLDIER, a man, I have needs my young pretty friends." he could see that the auburn brat got the hint straight away but the silver teen remained ignorant.

"Enlighten your confused friend." said Angeal, and had to stifle the laugh as the young red head lent over to whisper into his team mates ear.

"Come now Genesis." purred Angeal. Let's not keep secrets, say it out loud." The auburn cadet blinked a few times in hesitation at the 1st class then turned his gaze upon his colleague.

"He wants to fuck us Seph." he blurted out.

Angeal balked. Yes, it was true that he did indeed want to fuck the trainee's but he wouldn't have put it so bluntly. Nor did he expect the red head to be so blunt about it either.

"Genesis…that is so crude about something so pleasurable." he scolded.

"Come here." he beckoned the pretty teen to him, opening his arms in invitation. Though slow to move, move he eventually did, settling himself down beside Angeal.

"Tell me something Genesis, have you ever kissed another?" the youth slowly shook his head and nervously fidgeted at the close proximity.

Angeal smiled, he doubted either of them would have experience sex yet being who they were, but the nurses in the labs could sometimes be very obliging.

"Seph, how about you, have you ever kissed someone?" the pretty silver cadet stood there in silence, drilling him with a disdainful look. Clearly, he was having a defiant moment, Angeal liked the lad but he needed to learn his place.

He lightly gripped Gen's upper arm and moved him out of the line of fire, no use punishing this one, he was being co-operative.

Rising to his full height to stand before the sullen looking adolescent.

"Seph, do you know what I am?" Queried an irritated Angeal.

The silver teen arched a brow looking thoughtful. "Are you referring to your profession, hence that would be SOLDIER 1st class. Or are you referring to your personal status, hence that would seem be a sodomising pedophile?" the cadet said in a challenging manner.

Angeal blinked a few times in rapid succession, awed at just how defiant this little shit was. Most young men were too scared to object to anything a first class asked of them but both these two were poles apart from the rest of their colleagues. He had been told they were different, special.

They were clearly friends, and as he had seen on more then a few times through the day, dependent on one another on an almost mental level. They functioned perfectly as a pair, their connection was on a genetic level after all, both had the same alien cells traversing their young bodies so of course he could see how they were connected and why.

Their so-called failure was a set-up right from the start, but he would never tell them of his purposeful intention to get them alone and to himself.

Angeal grinned at the smug little shit in front of him, "Well then, I'm afraid your little outburst has just cost you my boy. Looks like your friend will pass and you will not." the mortified look on the silvers face as he was told that he would re-peat the last six months alone was pure bliss to Angeal. He had figured the most frightening thing to do to these two would be to separate them.

Again, it was the red head who spoke for them.

"No sir, please." he stood and went to his friends side, gently taking the silver teens hand again. Sephs delicate face held a twinge of fear for the first time as he glanced at Genesis, grateful of the auburn ones presence.

"Please don't separate us; if you fail Seph then I want to fail with him."

Angeal smiled as he lowered himself back down to the blankets, this would work out just fine, both cared about each other enough for him to use against them.

"Then Genesis," purred the SOLDIER. "Come…show me just how much you wish to remain together."

Gen stood holding Sephs hand as he watched as the 1st class unfasten the buttons of his own shirt, quickly shrugging out of the garment. Then without pause, he undone his belt and removed his pants, leaving the man totally naked.

Both recruits let their eyes rove over the heavily muscled form laying stretched out before them, taking in the slightly olive skin with a spattering of scars here and there, he looked every inch a SOLDIER.

Angeal knew he would have to guide the teens, in one way it was exhilarating, they were too inexperienced to have a complete grasp of what was right or wrong, thus he hopefully could get them to do anything he wanted.

He was delighted when the Genesis cautiously walked over to stand above him, his uncertain eyes almost begging Angeal for direction. The dark haired SOLDIER couldn't wait to get his rough hands on the cadet, he sat up and laid gentle fingertips on the teen's chest, running his them down the camouflage material that separated his skin from the youths.

"Good boy Gen." he softly said. "Now let's get you out of those bothersome clothes shall we."

Genesis just watched timidly as the SOLDIER deftly removed his shirt, he was now too nervous to move on his own volition and to say that he was uncertain of how to do this was an understatement.

It was if in a dream like state that his boots were removed and his pants lowered to his ankles, exposing him fully to his superior.

Angeal sent a quick glance to the pretty silver brat to gauge his response to his naked friend, his face was etched in neutral porcelain marble, he would make one hell of a soldier when he graduated.

But the eyes gave his mood away, his unusual green cat slit orbs held just a hint of concern for his friend, something Angeal monopolised on immediately.

"Seph, will you just stand there and let your friend do all the hard work, or help him out?" he grinned at the knot in the silver youth's brow. He had just been accused of letting the responsibility of their future in the soldier programme to fall on his friends shoulders, this would certainly irk the little wanna-be into action.

In an irritated huff, the silver teen quickly and not at all seductively, removed his clothes, throwing them to the floor in irritation at the forced participation.

When he had both standing naked before him, Angeal relaxed back against the blankets, one arm snaking back under his head for support.

"Now my pretties, I want you to touch one another…slowly…gently touch each other." he smirked.

Genesis hesitantly turned towards his friend, unsure if Seph would follow suit or resist altogether. He could see the battle going on in those green eyes of his and tried to help him out.

Slowly he raised his hand to Sephs arm, lightly touching the soft skin of his silver friend's triceps. Sephs eyes darted to the touch, then to Genesis' face as his body started to tremor slightly at the affectionate contact.

He had never felt intimacy on any level, and this was so different to anything he had ever experienced.

"Its ok Seph." hushed Genesis, I won't hurt you." he let his fingers glide up and down the silver teens arm trying to ease his mind.

The SOLDIER watched the play with rapt fascination, "Touch him back Seph." he ordered the unsure novice.

Sephiroth finally turned towards his pretty auburn haired friend, timidly he brought both hands into action and let them rest on the red heads hips, just holding him lightly.

Their nervousness was intoxicating and Angeal was finding it hard not to grab either one, bend him over and ram his huge, fat cock up hard into tight virgin ass.

"Genesis, kiss him." Geal wanted to see the first time when adolescent lips met, it would be completely innocent in it's action he had no doubt.

As was usual the pretty red head that led, his blue eyes darting over the silver brats face, watching for acceptance or resistance of his advance. But Sephiroth face held no hint of refusal.

Genesis gradually moved in closer, he had seen how other boys had done this but never participated in their ridiculous games. He could feel Sephiroth's hands resting lightly on his waist as Genesis' traced his fingertips over his friend's arms.

Sephs skin was amazingly soft and the auburn cherub wondered why they had never touched each other until now. With his pouting red lips just grazing his team-mates, Genesis was uncertain to push his friend further.

"Can I kiss you Seph?" he whispered, his warm breath felt intoxicating against Sephiroth's lips. The young silver cadet wanted to know what a kiss would feel like, he had lain awake in his bunk listening to the other 1st years who found comfort in each other's bunks but he had never been invited to experience these feelings.

Sephiroth nodded his head. "Yes Gen, you may kiss me." he whispered, and watching intently as the small distance between them closed.

Genesis' lips met Sephs, gently they touched. Just holding the unfamiliar contact but it felt wonderful, warm, it felt right.

The auburn teen pulled back slightly, letting their lips separate with a slight clicking sound that signalled the kiss had ended.

But their eyes stayed glued to each other's, the rest of the world had vanished, there were just he and Sephiroth alone on this planet at the moment.

"Did you like it?" whispered Gen inquisitively. For a moment the auburn cherub nervously watched as a frown appeared on Seph's brow, then it disappeared to be replaced the slightest of a smile.

"A lot." sighed Sephiroth, and a one sided smirk spread across Gen's lips.

"Then, you won't mind if I do it again?"

Seph shook his silver locks slightly, "No, I won't fight you off just yet." he teased his friend.

This time, Genesis closed his eyes as he moved in. concentrating on just the feel of those wonderful soft, full lips of Sephiroth's pressing against his. Feeling his team mates breath on his face, the heat of his body against him, it was causing his heart to beat faster, thudding away in his chest for the beautiful silver to hear.

Gen pulled back again, was this something his unique friend would continue to let him indulge in fully, he waited to see reaction.

Sephiroth's heart hardly ever elevated above normal, but for the first time he was experiencing nerves, and it was exhilarating for him. He wanted more, but as Gen pulled away and studied his mood, Seph had a moment of nervousness that it would end here.

For the first time today, Seph made his own move. Pulling Gen's naked body against his, one hand going to the back of those soft, silk crimson locks, and forcefully bringing those edible lips back to his. This time he devoted himself to the kiss, slightly opening his lips to explore Gen's mouth fully.

Genesis couldn't contain the small whimper that escaped his throat as Seph claimed him, and when his friend's lips opened slightly, Gen's quickly followed. Gradually opening wider and wider with each kiss, until full wide mouths hungrily devoured, bodies pressed tightly together, moaning into hot wet caverns, they seemed to consume each other.

"Oh Seph." whimpered the euphoric red head, his fingers dug into the lightly muscled back of the silver teens who barely managed a reply.

"Mmmmmm…..Gen."

Angeal was rapt with the sight in front of him; he softly stroked his rigid cock as he watched the two cadets.

They had started out uncertain and hesitant, and turned each other into ravenous wayward boy whores in less then two minutes, it was beautiful.

Gen pushed his hardening shaft against Seph's thigh as they passionately kissed, timidly he brought his tongue forward and placed it gently on the silver teens bottom lip, testing his would be lover.

Letting another whimper loose into his friends mouth as Seph's tongue came forward to tickle the tip of his.

"Good boys." groaned Angeal. "Good, good boys. Yes, kiss like that my pretty ones." as he gripped his own cock tighter, giving it a few good hard tugs. Pre-cum dribbled out of the top of his slit, Angeal collected it with the tip of his finger and stuck the digit into his mouth, tasting his own juices.

"Oh you know how to work a SOLDIER up don't you? Let me see how worked up you two are then shall we?"

Angeal raised himself up to his knees in front of the young teens, running his rough hands down over their soft thighs as the seemed lost in each other.

Gently he slightly pried their smaller frames apart, just enough to see their erect cocks grinding against each other.

"Let me taste those babies." he moaned as the cadets let him have access to their stiffened pricks, even though their lips never parted.

"That's right, come to daddy." his moth closed over the engorged head of Genesis' cock, sucking gently.

The youth responded well, moaning loudly as his hand fond its way to the back of Angeal's head, encouraging him to go deeper. That he could easily do, and in one slow dive, he took all of the young soldier into his mouth.

His body bucked at the sensation of being fully enveloped in a hot wet cavern. His kisses with his pretty silver friend becoming desperate for release but Angeal wouldn't let him have it yet.

Pulling off the cinnamon beauty with a final long, slow, hard suck, Angeal turned his attention to Seph.

"Your turn my pretty one." he whispered as he took the young cadets prick firmly in his grasp.

Lightly he flicked his tongue over the slit of the teen, tasting the accumulating pre-cum already dripping from that small little elongated hole.

"Mmmmmmmmm so sweet Seph." he declared to the two before taking it in his mouth and driving down till his lips met with soft silver pubic hair. He clenched his throat muscles tightly around the rod of the youth, delighting him with a loud moan from the young man.

Angeal pulled off with a load plop. "Ok, my turn. Come suck cock my pretty ones." he ordered.

As he stood, he grabbed the young cadet's shoulders and pushed them to their knees in front of him. Taking his throbbing cock in his hand, he angled it at their uncertain faces.

"Suck it bitches." he grinned at the youths.

His knees almost buckled as two sets of lips kissed the sides of his shaft, starting at the base and working their way up to the swollen knob. Then soft wet tongues timidly tickled the same path, again the red head surprised him. Closing that wondrous mouth of his over the head of Angeal's prick.

"Oh yeah that's it baby." he bucked slightly into the cherub, careful not to push it too much. But as the pretty auburn teen pulled off, his cock was encased in the beautiful silver brat's mouth, this hot act almost blew the SOLDIER right there.

"Oh sweet goddess." he whined as he pulled out of the youths mouth. Lowering himself to the ground he grabbed them both roughly, man handling them into position on top of one another. Sephiroth on his back, legs spread widely while Gen fit perfectly in between his legs.

"Now, this is how you impress me. Make it happen cadets."

Angeal watched contently, Gen on top, their smaller sweet cocks rubbing as their lips timidly found each other's again.

The 1st class loved the sight of the cadet's shy exploration and moved in closer.

"That's right, rub those hard little cocks together." he whispered as his lips lightly roved over Genesis' back. His tongue slipped forward to tickle it way across the recruit's warm skin as he made a trail down to that white rounded butt.

The SOLDIER moved behind the young cadets to get a better view, watching as their pricks glided over each others, Gens ass cheeks clenching as he drove forward, his tight virgin pucker inviting Angeal's cock to drive in deep. Angeal would indulge him, both teens would be opened tonight.

The dark haired SOLDIER gripped the silver lad behind the knees, pushing them up and out, opening the cadet completely for his friend.

"Hold his legs up like this Genesis." he instructed the pretty red head. "It gives you better access and deeper penetration."

The pretty teen followed his instructor's actions perfectly as he held his bared friend in place.

Angeal continued, "Now this is important, Seph, you must try to stay relaxed. If you don't, it will hurt." the silver youth looked alarmed but stayed as he was, obviously too worried to move at this time.

"Good boy Gen, now take your cock in hand and gently tease his hole with the tip. Don't try to insert it just yet, we have to get him to want your cock inside his hole, so just tease him for now." Angeal watched as the auburn haired cadet readjusted his position slightly, taking that sweet cock of his he glided the tip over and around the little pink pucker.

"That's it, very good Gen." murmured the 1st class. "Now take his shaft in your other hand and slowly stroke it. Make sure it's slow and gentle Genesis or he'll pop before you know it. And we do want to play for a while yet don't we?"

"Yes sir." stammered the cherub, and very carefully, he gripped the silver teens prick and gently rubbed the velvety shaft of his college.

The stimulation of having his cock rubbed and his friend's hard knob circle his little wrinkled untouched pucker was mesmerising, his breathing deepened and his fists gripped the blankets underneath him, crushing the material relentlessly.

Angeal could see the tide turning in the brat, his aloof, reserved nature was being turned on, he wanted to see this teen throw his morals to the wind and let loose on the auburn haired one.

"See how he almost begs to be taken now Gen, this is what you wait for, wait till they writher and squirm under your touch. That's when you know they want your cock buried deep inside them, now just a little bit at a time, push in Gen."

The SOLDIER supervised the silver adolescents breaking in with a attentive eye, offering guidance here and there while he softly stroked his own cock at the exotic sight before him.

The red heads tip vanished quickly inside his friend's tight ring, both cried out at the sensation, both breathing heavily and both bodies quivering in reaction.

"Oh Seph, goddess you feel so good." murmured the pretty auburn haired teen, Angeal had no doubt that the silver youth would feel tight, hot and totally amazing.

"Fuck it hurts Gen." whimpered Seph, but he didn't push his friend off. On the contrary, the silver teen gripped his colleague's ass cheeks tightly, pulling him in further. Angeal watched as the red head obliged, driving in slowly till he bottomed out and holding there. His virginity was taken quickly in one deep stroke and both young cadets lay there not moving in each other's arms.

"Don't cum either of you." demanded the SOLDIER, "That's an order."

Their trembling bodies glistened with a sheen of sweat as Angeal moved to his knees behind the auburn haired beauty.

"Genesis, spread your legs more, but don't pull out of Seph." he instructed, watching closely as the little pink wrinkle of young Genesis Rhapsodos was opened to him.

"Beautiful, just perfect Gen." he encouraged, lowering his face to the delicate hole, Angeal let his tongue linger forth to taste the teen.

The auburn cherub's ass cheeks clenched tightly closed as his wet muscle came into contact with the little pink ring.

"Let me lick it Genesis, you'll like it." he purred to the reluctant youth, gently caressing the pretty ones balls with his fingertips.

After a brief pause, Genesis' ass cheeks relaxed, exposing once again that sweet virgin hole to the SOLDIER.

Angeal cautiously touched the tightly closed tunnel with the tip of his tongue again, delighting in the soft moan the recruit emitted.

Young Genesis lay on top of his silver team-mate as they both experimentally held and caressed one another, the sensation of being embedded ball deep inside his beautiful friend while a SOLDIER 1st class was rimming him out was sending his inexperienced body into hyper tense jitters.

He cried out in a mixture of alarm and pleasure as the striking dark haired man stabbed that wicked wet muscle in past his outer ring, Genesis' first tongue fuck felt amazing.

The auburn haired cherub couldn't keep himself still any longer, the sensation was to electrifying. He slowly started to rock inside Seph's clenching tight tunnel, both young men unable to contain the soft muted moans from escaping their lips.

Angeal continued to fuck the cadet with his tongue, going faster, harder with each stroke as the youths own drives into the silver teen became heated, and he knew Gen would cum very quickly at the rate.

The 1st class pulled back and gripped the red heads hips, holding the 1st year still.

"Now Gen, time for you to feel what a cock shoved up your tight little tunnel feels like." he said. He could see the worry in the young teens face, but also the excitement.

"W-will it hurt much?" queried the pretty cherub.

"It might at first Genesis, I'm not small by any comparison." he lightly slapped the tip of his cock against that sweet, tightly clenched pucker in front of him.

"But, if Seph can do it, so can you." he goaded the cadet. He knew he was playing on the youth's sense of competitiveness. With a slight grin on has face as he left out the fact that he was twice the size of Gens sweet little prick. Angeal positioned his cock at the virgin entrance.

"Help him out Seph, let him know how good it feels." murmured the SOLDIER. Angeal gently encouraged Gen by stroking his back with one hand as he looked down to the wonderful sight of an untouched puckered hole, and mustering as much juice as he could in his mouth, he spat a large globule of spit onto the engorged head of his cock.

Angel let out a sigh of pure pleasure as he rolled the spittle around the tight pink ring, making the hole nice and lubricated, ready for him to plunge in.

He watched the silver brats arms encircle around the pretty red head, hugging him in tight.

"Oh Gen, it does feel good after a while, like now when you go real slow, it feels really nice." whispered Seph. He had the prettiest one in their platoon up to his ball sacks inside his embracing hot hole and it felt amazing.

The SOLDIER rewarded the two young recruits with encouraging words as he took a gentle stab at the auburn haired beauties tight ring, the teen clenched his cheeks in reflex but Angeal had the tip just penetrating slightly.

"That's good." he whispered, and catching the silver cadet's eyes, Angeal gave him a stern look.

"Sephiroth, I want you to hold him tightly, don't let him move. That's a strict order Seph, understand?" the pretty silver nodded and gripped his friend firmly as Genesis turned his head back slightly to his commanding officer with more then a little concern on his face.

Angeal hushed the nervous youth. "Shhhhhh, it will be alright Genesis, just try and remain relaxed and it wont hurt as much." he offered.

With the auburn 1st year still embedded in his pretty colleague, Angeal applied force to his penetration. As the head of his engorged cock broke through the virgin ring the teen whimpered in alarm, Angeal moaned in pleasure.

His silky auburn tresses swayed as the young man shook his head. "No, please, it hurts too much." his voice quivered with strain.

"Just relax Gen, it will start to feel good in a minute or two." coaxed the SOLDIER, the teen was very tense, what would have been a tight tunnel anyway was nearly choking his rock hard prick and Angeal wasn't backing out of that asphyxiating grip no matter how much the cadet cried.

To the little silver shits credit, he kept his friend gripped in a tight embrace, his lips gently kissing the red heads shoulder as his body was invaded with huge SOLDIER cock.

"NO! Please….I can't." screamed Genesis. He squirmed in Sephs grip, trying to pull away from the rather enormous rock hard rod making its slow decent into him. His smaller hands came back to Angeal's hips trying to stop the big man from penetrating any further, but they had no effect against the forward momentum.

Angeal drove in deeper, pushing past the cadets hands with a power the teen was unable to stop. Genesis now cried out in earnest, Angeal had no doubt about the pain the auburn cherub was in at the moment.

"FUCK NO PLEASE STOP! Cried Genesis, Seph felt sorry for him as he held his friend in place. He had never seen one ounce of weakness in Gen but as he lay there under him, he could see the tears well up in Gens eyes.

Sephiroth tried to console his best friend, he pulled his auburn loves head down to him and pressed his soft lips against the trembling ones above him, whispering tender words of love into the cherub's mouth.

"It will be alright Gen, it will be over soon, and then it will be just you and me. I promise I won't hurt you Gen, just you and me."

Seph swallowed the cries of Genesis down, trying to absorb some of the pain into his own body and away from his new lover.

He could still feel the red cherubs cock buried inside his own tight tunnel but he welcomed it, he loved the feel of it, and he had no doubt that he would experience it again when they were alone.

Angeal moaned as he drove in one final time to bottom out inside the recruit, he was exceptionally tight, and the more the teen cried out and squirmed trying to resist, the more his body clenched around his engorged cock buried so deep inside that tight encasing.

"There we go son, we're all the way in." sighed the 1st class in contentment as the body under him wracked with sobs. Angeal rolled his hips, searching for that little spot that would fire up the young adolescent's desire and bring him out of his pain-filled state.

The young teen's body jumped and he whimpered, 'found it,' thought Angeal and intentionally jabbed at the area again. The SOLDIER rocked gently inside the recruit, gliding repeatedly over the sensitive spot and delighting in the moans coming from the auburn haired beauties lips.

"There we go Genesis, that feels better now doesn't it?" he purred.

The young cadet hesitantly nodded his cinnamon locks. "Yes, better now." he squeaked, and he brought his lips away from the pretty silvers mouth.

Angeal loved the sight of the two teen boys kiss; they were soft and timid, nothing like the full forced ferocity of SOLDIER 1st class kisses. They would be too much for these youths, but the thought of doing it to them was a huge turn on for him.

The dark haired warrior rubbed the crimson beauties back as he continued to rock inside the teen, each time making sure to gently glide over the sensitive spot and tear a moan out of the pretty thing.

"Oh you feel so tight Gen." he moaned, gripping the cadet's hips tightly as his thrusts got a little harder.

"Are you pretty little soldiers going to cum for me?" he groaned, the tightness of Genesis was quickly causing his nuts to tighten and that familiar feeling of climax to well up in his velvety sacks, but he didn't want to come yet.

He wanted to make this young novice cum first. "Gen, I want you to fuck Seph, I'll hold still while you fuck him, understand?" queried the SOLODIER.

Genesis' body was shuddering under the hot fuck he was undergoing, his sweaty silky locks were plastered to his face and his cheeks were tinged pink.

He nodded to the 1st class and gripped Sephs legs again, pushing them up high.

Hesitantly, he experimentally rocked his hips. The feel of Sephiroth's warm clenching tunnel wrapped around his prick and the huge rod of Angeal plugged firmly up his own ass was deliciously painful. A mixture of pleasure and pain that caused him to whimper with each gentle stroke in and out.

The sweet look on the silver teens face, Seph chewed on his bottom lip; his eyes closed revelling in the feel of Genesis inside of him.

"Mmmmmm, Gen, harder." mewled the silver brat. Angeal had to try hard to restrain his desires; he wanted desperately to grab the slender hips in front of him and fuck the young man as hard as he could, but no, not yet.

The SOLDIERS jaw dropped open as the auburn cherubs drives got harder, both cadets moaning in pleasure at the change in pace. Angeal remained still, letting the cadet impale himself on his cock before driving into the silver youth.

He felt the tight tunnel clench around his cock and knew his protégé was about to blow, he couldn't remain still any longer.

"Fuck him harder Genesis." growled Angeal. "Make him scream baby."

He started his assault on the young teen's hole as the youth fucked the silver brat, plunging in deep and hard, both were crying out loudly but whether it was in pain or pleasure, Angeal couldn't tell. And being this close to cumming in tight ass, he really didn't care either.

The red heads body jolted as Angeal exploded into a frenzied ass rape of the cherub, who in turn fucked his friend harder.

It was a beautiful crescendo of boyish cries and pleas.

Sephiroth didn't even try to hold back the pleasured moans pouring from his lips, Gen's cock felt amazing. He had never cum by any other method then his own hand but he could feel the sensation building up from deep within his groin.

"Oh Gen, oh Gen, gunna cum, fuck me harder." whimpered the silver cadet.

"Oh fuck Seph." screamed his auburn lover, and Gens face contorted into a pained filled look as Sephiroth felt hot liquid burst forth into his hole. That feeling of his best friend cumming inside him sent Sephiroth over the top, he cried out as he came, Slick, warm fluid coating his stomach.

Genesis' entire body quaked as he came inside Seph; it was such a completely overwhelming orgasm. And as he came back to the mortal realm again the first thing, he felt was Angeal's huge cock pounding into his battered little hole.

Gen collapsed onto Seph, both clutching one another in their afterglow.

Angeal was so close to unloading into the auburn teen's tight hole. He looked down at the wonderful sight of his cock disappearing into that busted virgin tunnel. There was a small amount of blood coating his shaft but that sometimes happened with a first timer, he would live.

Gripping Gen's hips tighter he increased his rate of ass raping of the young cadet, grimacing with the exertion.

"Fuck your hole Gen, fuck your tight little hole. Fuck it hard." Angeal growled, he was so close now, and the young mans cries got louder as Angeal's thrusts got more frantic.

"Oh yeah, here it comes." he pounded into the wailing teen.

"Here it comes baby, are you ready for it?" without any interest if his little crimson haired protégé was ready or not, Angeal pulled out of the hot tight hole and almost viciously manhandled the youth around to face him.

The SOLDIER stood and cruelly grabbed a fistful of auburn silk and yanked the teens head back, tugging quickly on his hard rod to finish off his orgasm.

"Open your fucking mouth you little whore." ordered the 1st class, in both pain and fright the young cadet, with eyes wide, opened his mouth and looked to the senior officer in fear.

"OH fuck….here it comes, stick out your tongue." And as this beautiful young cherub knelt there in front of Angeal, eyes wide in fear, mouth agape and a hungry looking tongue just waiting for SOLDIER cum, Angeal let his orgasm pour forth

"OH fuck Gen." he whimpered as the first squirt of milky white cum coated the cadets lips, Angeal re-adjusted slightly, the second stream of cum going straight into the teens mouth. The 1st class pulled that sensual open mouth onto the head of his engorged cock and forcefully manoeuvred the cadet's head back and forth, as he continued to release his full load inside that young hot mouth.

"Ah yes Gen, drink my cum baby, drink it all."

Angeal's body shuddered to a stop, looking down on the youth with cum on his face, the 1st class with his dick still in hand; spread the sticky white fluid over the cadet's lips with the tip of his cock.

"Swallow it Gen." he ordered, watching as the pretty mouth worked SOLDIER cum down that slender throat. Angeal collapsed beside the silver teen, pulling Genesis into his lap as he spread out.

"Your such a good boy Gen." puffed their senior officer. "And because Sephy was so bad earlier on, you and I are going to teach him what the initials DP stand for when I catch my breath."


End file.
